Pain
by SpoonyChan
Summary: AkuRoku. Axel wants to practice sadistic things on his masochistic uke. Serious lemons are serious.


WARNINGS: Includes boy on boy sex, s and m, blood, explicit pain, etc…etc…only a little language, though

_**WARNINGS:**_ _Includes boy on boy sex, s and m, blood, explicit pain, etc…etc…only a little language, though._

_I thought this would be an interesting thing to write about, I'm sorry. Read at your own risk because it's kinda graphic. My first ever attempt at writing sex, though. Don't kill me._

"Sooo, Roxas_..." _

My mind snapped back into reality at the sound of his voice. He brought a rough-skinned hand to my small chin, grasping it rather forcefully as he pulled my sight into his own. I blinked, my sapphires lost in his dazzling emeralds.

"What are your thoughts on pain?"

I bit my lip, breaking the beautiful bond between our eyes. My hold around the redhead's waist slackened, but he brought his hand previously occupying my chin to my loosening laced fingers and made a one-handed attempt to tighten their grasp.

"Oh God Axel, I -- " I sighed, dropping my head. My forehead grazed his chest only slightly. I shook my head as it hung. "What are you suggesting? S and M or something?"

"Heh, that's funny Ro," Axel smirked, twining his hand that wasn't already tightly wrapped around my waist with my hair, "because that's _exactly_ what I was suggesting."

A quick gasp passed my lips as I lifted my head up so fast I heard a knuckle or two crack. Axel withdrew his hand rather disgustedly and gave me a look of confusion. I could see that he saw the frightened -- yet somehow curious -- boy lurking behind my eyes.

Hiding.

"You're not..._serious_ are you?" I asked, fear shaking in my voice.

The pyro dipped his head with a sly grin...That terrible grin that made my insides squirm. I almost couldn't bare it when he pressed his forehead to mine so I got the full effect of that piercing, wanting look in his acidic green eyes. He laughed hollowly through his nose, causing my heart to float for just a small moment.

"I'm _dead_ serious, Sunshine."

His somehow soft, red spikes brushed past my cheek as he skillfully made his way to the side of my neck, his warm lips pressing against the sensitive skin. I closed my eyes, savoring the warmth of his body as it enveloped me until --

"_Haah_!"

All the muscles in my neck tensed as I felt teeth meet my bare flesh, taking a bit of my skin within their grasp and teasing it. It was a playful bite, no...not even a _nip_. I thought nothing of it, until i felt them slowly clench down.

"A...Axel..." I managed to utter, pain erupting from that one spot as the pressure deepened and the teeth ground deeper into my skin, "I-it hurts! It _hurts_!"

Axel removed his grip on the bit of neck, allowing my breathes to return somewhat normally and for the small bit of agony to slowly melt away. I savored it as it left, bit by bit, my breaths unusual and shaky...but I wasn't cold. For whatever reason, I felt saddened as the skin lifted and the pain ebbed away...

_Lonely_, almost.

"You're blushing," Axel chuckled. My eyes refocused on the material world, settling on the form of Axel's face hovering in front of mine. I felt my face grow hotter. He cocked a brow at me, smirking.

"I-I am not!" I defended moronically. There was no way that my face was a normal pigment at that temperature. I was beginning to feel light-heated from it all.

"Yes you are," the Flurry remarked with the hint of a laugh in his voice, prodding me on the nose lightly, "Your voice got higher. You were lying."

"No it didn't!" I screeched higher than before. Axel laughed into my shoulder, nuzzling it in turn. A mixture of a grumble and a sigh escaped my nose as I smiled warmly down at him, squeezing him tighter around the waist.

"Sex?" Axel asked.

My brow furrowed and I pulled away to show him. "_What_?"

"Sex!" Axel repeated, opening his hands against the lower part of my back in a basic gesture, "C'mon, we've done it before. Wanna have another go?"

"_Now_?" I murmured, moaning haggardly, "I dunno Ax. I've had a hard day."

"_How_ hard?"

I looked up at the redhead, in the middle of passing my hand through my blonde spikes. I rolled my eyes and concluded with, "_I'm tired_. Not in the mood for it at the moment."

I began to spin around, heading for the door and eventually my own home, my own bed...when I felt something cold make contact with my wrist and..._click_. Was it...metal?

I tried to pull this certain arm away, but I was greeted by a tug back, the clinking of chains...and the swing of Axel's limp arm as if..._we were connected_!

The fox gave me a malicious, seducing grin that made my heart melt. But at the same time it ran, scared for it's life. I was dragged forward effortlessly as Axel raised an arm of his, dragging me forward with this cold metal cutting against my wrist. He revealed the chains that linked our wrists and grinned even wider.

"I can spice it up a notch, if you're up to it," he suggested, chuckling in his throat.

"Handcuffs...?" I breathed, "When did--? _How_ did--?"

"I always have tricks like this up my sleeve, Roxy."

I laughed nervously, eyeing my partner's slender fingers toying with the chain links warily. "Okay, Ax, this is all very funny, but I _really_ need to get home. I have school tomorrow."

"Ehhhh, you can miss a few days," Axel laughed, waving the idea away with his free, unattached hand, "'No one would miss you', right?"

I groaned, rolling my eyes at this mocking remark. "A few days, huh?" I asked irritably, "Just what kind of sex is this?"

I barely got the chance to protest before the metal pulled against my wrist and I was led to the foot of Axel's rather small bed. The air escaped my lungs almost completely when my knees gave out and I was pushed backwards onto the bed. The smiling eyes of the fox over those odd, teardrop markings hovered above me, their sprawling, _overwhelming _body casting a shadow over my small frame as my hands were pinned above my head and knees dug into my thighs to keep them down.

"The S and M kind," Axel casually remarked, "The kind that you only _act _like you don't want."

"H-huh?" I stuttered as he toyed with his own handcuff, preoccupied, "I don't want this! It's rape! Nonconsensual!"

"Jussstttt keep telling yourself, Roxy," Axel bantered as he removed his handcuff, pulling it up to the headboard, taking my body along with him. I tried to pull my arm away, but Axel was far stronger than I. I eventually gave up the fight, sighing.

"See? What'd I tell you?" Axel chuckled, looping his arms casually around the headboard with the chain at hand, "You like it even though you say you don't."

I opened my mouth to throw him a snide remark from my glass tongue, but my mighty tongue failed me. _Completely_. I hardly noticed when he grasped my free wrist and clicked the the second cuff around it, though I panicked when I tried to move a hand down to scratch my nose unconsciously...and I couldn't. I looked up as the chains clanked loudly at my every pull and tug, the metal cutting slightly into my wrists every time I forced my wrists against the metal encircling them.

"Keep doing that Sunshine and you'll hit the vein," Axel remarked, caressing my jaw line with the gentlest of fingertips, "and I don't want you out _that _early."

I glowered at the face above me with contempt in contrast to the loving look he gave me. He gave my cheek one last stroke with the back of his hand before pecking me quickly against the lips with his warmth and trailing down my still clothed body.

"A hoody, Ro?" Axel asked inquisitively, "it's kinda big on you...plus, it's seventy degrees out. Do you really love my warmth that much that you like to carry it around on you?"

I scowled, pouting. It was true that I always wore my navy hoody wherever I went, just so I could feel the same sort of heat that I felt when Axel embraced me, kissed me, _everything_, even if it wasn't quite the same.

I started when I felt long fingers circle my right ankle, holding it down firmly.

"Hmmm..." Axel thought aloud, bringing a thinking finger to his lips, "I can't do that yet..." He told this to himself as he let go of the rather bony ankle and made for my zipper. I saw it coming, so I quickly pulled my knees up, rewarded with a small _click _as I bashed Axel's jaw upwards. I kept my knees up, watching him rub the spot of contact.

"Gonna be difficult, eh?" the pyro asked, his voice dripping with his own contempt for me. The victorious light left my eyes as I caught a glimpse of his hideous glare. Axel was _not _happy, because he was _not _the masochist.

He was the _sadist_.

Like lightning, he attacked my ankle once again, his fingernails bearing down hard into the skin as he shuffled for something beneath his bed with his other hand. I bit my lip as the nails caused static to run up my nerves of my ankle. He finally pulled out something...something _long_.

"Rope," he simply stated, "Since you're being such a bitch about holding still..."

The rope was rough and wiry...thin, too. It burned my skin as Axel quickly tied it tightly around the ankle, pulling the other end up high on one of the bed posts causing this leg to spread wide open...and for my ankle to burn as the ropes cut into my skin, burning it like fire even worse than the handcuffs.

And all this time I didn't make a sound. A few whimpers in my throat, but I tried to hide them as he bounded my second ankle, tying it as high as he did the first one. It was then that I experienced a new pain: the pain of my opening being stretched horizontally by my two legs.

"_So_!" Axel announced, looking at me from between my legs. I felt the ropes slice into the the backs of my feet as I forced myself to look at him, already weary. "_How _am I going to get your pants off now?"

He pulled down on my legs, the wire cutting even deeper into my flesh. I let out a cry of pain before he released and I gave him a look of mixed hate and cockiness. "You _can't_ take them off."

"O-ho!" Axel laughed, returning himself to whatever storage unit he had under his bed, "But that's where you're wrong, Sunshine."

There were a few clanks and rustles...a few hisses from my mouth from the few stabs of pain I received from my hanging ankles, but he finally emerged with none other than a large, shimmering, metallic blade that he shown off in the light before showing it to the underside of my chin.

"Cold..." was all I could utter. Axel must've heard me because I heard a small "heh" echo in his throat, the frosty blade pinching my neck. He slowly dragged the blade along the side of my trachea. I could feel as it passed each ringlet, going in and out of the slight crevices in my windpipe. I let a small moan slip my lips despite the lack of pain and dripping of blood -- he was only grazing the top layer of my skin. It stung only slightly when I felt his humid breath go over the small wound unintentionally.

"Let's just work our way down, okay?" Axel told me as he hooked the collar of my hoody with the jagged part of his knife, ripping into the material with a couple maneuvers of the knife. Several of the jerks and pulls of the blade nicked me at the collar bone, the center of my chest, my abdomen, and yet every place that Axel marked with the tip of the knife he brought his wet lips to, layering them with a thin coat of his own saliva. The effect stung, but somehow it felt good as I hissed each time he did this.

"Huh..." Axel pondered, tickling his chin with the tip of the blade as he thought, "I could cut the sleeves, but I don't know if I want to risk slitting your -- "

"_Risk it_," an inhuman part of me spoke in a raspy whisper. I was used to the feeling of my wrists being slit. I used to do it all the time when I was younger when I had nothing else to comfort me but the feeling of my own hot blood running down my arm. I wanted nothing more than that feeling then when my ankles were screaming and my opening was being stretched to its limits in a way it never had been. The feeling would be _soothing_...

Axel gave me a perplexed look before shrugging it off and starting at the collar once again, this time heading right up my left arm. He made even more mistakes with his knife...but on purpose, it seemed. He curled his path over to the underside of my arm, the side with the more delicate, _sensitive _skin. My nerves exploded and I cried out every time he lifted my skin with the pointed metal, letting the blood slowly leak out. He bent down to kiss a few of the small gashes and lick up the essence of them. I shivered at the feeling of his thin tongue lapping up my own personal being.

I held my breath as I felt the metal brush against the lower part of my wrist, not cutting or anything. It was almost as if he was being _careful_...

"Axel..." I moaned, basking in the heat of the little blood slowly dripping from the open wounds in my arm. He didn't stop. No, he didn't _start_. He continued to cut the material of my jacket as carefully as possibly, eventually just holding the reddened blade in his teeth and ripping the material apart completely with his bare hands.

"I don't want you to lose too much, Ro," the redhead said rather sternly to me after removing the blade from his mouth and crossing his arms over my marked chest, causing me to hiss quietly, "I know you like the pain, but it's the blood I'm worried about. Lose too much and you won't be able to be aware enough to enjoy this kinda stuff. You may even pass out. If we're _too _careless, you may even _die_."

My eyes widened at the idea and I felt my heart instantly pound harder, faster, against Axel's crossed arms against my bare chest.

"Whoa, _whoa_!" He bounded up instantly to clutch the more deep markings on my arm to stop the more violent blood flow, "Calm down Ro, calm down." I was blinded by his neck as he kissed me soothingly on the forehead, pacing my heart. I steadied my breathing the best as I could as he held me softly, resting his chin on my shoulder as he held my arm steadily.

"Okay, next sleeve..." he whispered in my ear as he brought himself back up. I spotted small dark spots on his faded black shirt, the blood from near my clavicle. He didn't bother using the knife. He clamped it in his jaw instead and ripped down the sleeve flawlessly, picking at the hoody from underneath me. I arched my back so he could obtain it better, but cried out in pain at the feeling of every fiber of my body screaming. My ankles, my opening, all the gouges in my chest especially seared with incredible anguish.

It was _delicious._

The worthless bit of clothing was quickly tossed aside and Axel pushed me back down carefully by the shoulder. I caught my breath, although shakily, once my bare back hit the comfortable sheets. Axel drew his fingers behind my ear lightly and smiled with a cocked head at me. I managed a small smile back.

"Want me to just rip a hole through your pants?" he asked, "It'll save time and energy."

I mustered the best shrug I could considering how bound I was. "I guess. The pants are probably ripping now anyway."

"'Kay," Axel nodded, placing the knife between his teeth once more. He headed down my body skillfully, making sure to brush his hands over my scrawny muscles, running his thumbs over his bloody mistakes, picking up bits of skin as he did so. I bit my lip to suppress my moans.

His face found itself in front of my mildest pain of all above one of the most unusual: my pulsing erection hidden behind my tight pants threatening to rip on the spot. Axel cupped the bulge and gave it a slight squeeze.

"You're that hard already?" he asked rather slyly. I felt my face flush. "You really _are _a masochist, Roxy."

He chuckled in his throat as he twiddled with his knife, creating a small rip large enough for a finger of his to poke in. He shifted it around until he could fit a second finger and rip the jean material open with a conscious effort.

"Boxers..." Axel sighed, taking up the knife once more and saying in advanced, "Sorry if I cut a bit, Ro."

"It's okay," I sighed heavily, "I can handle it."

The truth was I _wanted _him to cut there.

He didn't, though. The warmed metal brushed up against my balls _once_, but nothing was damaged as far as I knew. He ripped open the boxers easily, far easier than the jeans. He was greeted instantly by my member. He smiled and gave the head a playful lick before flitting his fingers over my entrance.

"Ahh, it's already pretty open," Axel mentioned, dragging his thumb across the rubbery area, "Buuuut, just to be sure..."

There was this certain sadistic ring dripping in his voice as I felt something different fiddle with my opening...something sharp? Small moans made their way out of my lungs is sporadic spasms as the tip of the bloody knife began to enter. I felt my member _ache..._

Sooner than I expected, the knife was having trouble making it all the way in. I made short, quick breaths, cold sweat running down my cheeks. Before I knew it, Axel grasped the blade's hilt firmly and shoved it inside me.

My moans instantly poured out of my mouth as bloodcurdling screams.

He hit it. He hit _it_. He hit it with a _knife_...a sharp _jagged _knife that cut a deep wound inside me. It bled furiously and I could feel the warm thickness build up inside against the blade. Tears were streaming down my face, white stars in my eyes. I was whimpering pitifully on a bed with a knife up my ass. What a _wonderful_ situation to find yourself in.

Axel wiggled the knife only slightly inside me as if to ask, "Ready?" I sniffed, wiping a tear away haphazardly with my shoulder. I was shaking all over violently from the adrenaline, the excessive amount of _pain_...but somehow I loved it and wanted _more _of it.

I closed my eyes and dipped my head, signaling for him to go.

I felt his hand tense against the hilt again and he pulled the jagged blade out without hesitation. I screamed even louder this time, feeling the ridges slice against the newly made wound. The blood ran freely out of the opening as Axel brought the reddened blade to his nose, studying it with a detached look on his face before pressing a hungry tongue to it, tasting it. _Savoring_ it.

"_Damn, _even your blood tastes good," he remarked, throwing the knife to the ground with a resonant clinking sound. I could feel the bed shake slightly as he wriggled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. Shirtless, he made his way smoothly up to my torso, poising himself tactlessly above myself with that same grin that made my insides melt. He snuck a tender kiss onto my chapped lips, biting the lower one bitterly as his hands found mine, easily moving around the cuffs encircling them, undoing them as he pushed his warm, wet tongue into mine. I let my arms fall limply in surrender to gravity's force as the cuff's were undone before reaching up to thread my fingers through his red spikes.

"Hold onto me," Axel cooed, breaking from my mouth, "This is gonna hurt even worse than the knife." I blinked into his caring green eyes, seeing his concern. I nodded, wiping the remainder of my tears.

"You mean hurt even _better_, right?" I asked with a crackling voice that was barely there.

"Hm," he laughed, pecking me on the cheek before working with his zipper, pulling his baggy cargo pants down just enough. He positioned himself just above the opening, balancing the oversized head on it carefully. I was reminded of the wound and quickly resorted to biting my lip again, readying myself for the pain that was about to erupt from inside me.

I was waiting for him to slam into me, pound into my ruptured prostate, but no...the head came in slowly, steadily...and it _burned_. It spread the jagged cut out slowly and steadily, making me feel every bit of pain I could possibly feel. It widened further and further, all the way down as my ear rang from my incessant shrieks of pain behind my teeth. I was biting down so hard on my lip that I could feel it bruise, _nothing_ compared to the surging fire traveling up my body, causing sparks to fly freely across my eyes and ringing to scream in my ears as I must've been doing to Axel's. He eventually got to the end of the path and made sure to slam into his target before pulling out slowly, the icy burning not as terrible.

"Too slow?" Axel asked indifferently as if my cries and my tears were irrelevant. I quickly nodded, feeling him instantly respond with a hammering thrust. I choked an incredible moan as I rocked my hips in time with his thrusts, feeling the trivial scratches on my chest open to the cool air each time I arched my back.

"Shit, Rox..." Axel heaved after several minutes of pushing into my body. I was becoming dizzy...from the loss of blood, the pain, the thrill..._everything_. It was no surprise that I heard fatigue thread through Axel's voice as he told me, "I-I think...I'm gonna--"

Axel's not-so-foregin self spilled into me, but it was different this time. This time it washed over an internal gash, causing it to scorch. I screamed so hard, arching my back, that I thought I might vomit as my throat grew weak from all the screams.

I shut my eyes, whimpering as Axel released. He panted, reaching up to my ankles and untying each rope slowly. I let my feet fall as their bonds broke, feeling the skin lift and the pain slowly break away.

I took in good, clean breaths, feeling my head spin. Nothing was clear and my ears were still ringing with my screams even though I was mute minus the heavy breaths I took.

I felt my world succumbing to the darkness, my fatigue as I felt a warm someone nuzzle against my neck, nipping half-heartedly at it before I completely fell into the darkness with nothing but four words to hang onto as I dreamed.

"_I love you, Roxy_."


End file.
